Prank all Wrong
by Dimples73
Summary: One of Meagan's pranks back fires and leaves one of her brothers in a coma clinging to life will her pranks stop will her brother survive?
1. Chapter 1

Walter and Audrey -38

Drake and Josh-16

Meagan -11

Set after Alien invasion

1)

"Dude I can't believe we fell for another one of her pranks" Drake said as they climbed into their window

"Yeah, We were supposed to trick her she always comes out on top. The worst is getting blamed for it"

"Yeah ,so not cool" Drake said as he removed his shoes.

"Boys?" Walter Called walking into their room.

"Uh hey dad" Josh said waving at him.

"Aliens!" Walter said running out in a panic.

Drake and Josh started laughing

"That was good" Josh said as he was still laughing he fixed his hair.

"Yeah I'm going to take a shower and then get Meagan back" Drake said grabbing some sleep pants

Josh agreed. As he too went to shower in the other bathroom.

"We tried how sure you this is going to work are?" Josh asked nervously things hadn't worked out before.

"Drake this is not a good idea" Josh said again as he and Drake walked into Megan's room

"Trust me. Dad is creped out about the Aliens and mom is outside with Meagan."

"Okay" Josh said as he started looking around

"Drake look she found out by this" he said holding up a remote and turning it on seeing the hole house had video cameras including one in their room.

Josh looked at it. "Yeah so where does she hide it?" he said as he saw the only place that didn't have a video camera was the bathrooms, their parents room, and the garage.

"Oh Josh this is the mother lode" Drake said reaching under Meagan's bed and pulling out a box and opening it.

"Receipts" Josh said reaching into the box

Drake grabbed the box they ran downstairs

"Mom. Dad" Drake called

"My special Box" Meagan said

"Mom you have to look at this" Drake said opening it

"That's personal" Meagan said going to grab it as Drake held out his arm to block her

Walter reached into the box

"Meagan what is this?" Walter asked looking at a receipt

"They framed me daddy I would never do anything" she said acting all upset like she always did.

Audrey took it" It says Meagan Parker and you used my credit card?" She asked

"Audrey we owe Josh and Drake an apology " Walter said holding up a receipt

"Why?"

"Here is a receipt for the sheep"

Drake and Josh slapped hands

"Meagan we will talk about this Drake ,Josh go to your room"

"Your grounded yeah your grounded "Josh said singing

"Busted" Drake said Jumping in front of her

They laughed and ran upstairs.

They started dancing around and celebrating

Drake picked up his guitar he started to sing sole man changing words around to smart man

They laughed.

Walter and Audrey knocked and entered

"Hi" Drake said smiling at them

"Okay here is the deal. Meagan is grounded for 4 months. We are sorry for blaming you boys for the sheep. And for going into her room you are grounded for a week"

They nodded and smiled at each other. Week grounding wasn't so bad. They had finally busted Meagan.

"Dad the other night in the yard we didn't push her she layed on the ground then screamed" Josh told them.

"She had my new leather jacket and Josh's lap top. We just wanted them back" Drake told them

"She comes into our room and hides things"

"Yeah she has all sort of FBI stuff" Drake replied

"That would be Frank" Audrey said

Walter looked at her

"Drake and Meagan's real dad he favored Meagan he works with the FBI"

"She has video cameras everywhere "Drake replied

"Drake?"

"No mom I'm serious" he told her

"We will talk to her" Walter told them

The boys nodded.

Walter and Audrey nodded and left.

They got ready for bed. They could hear Meagan getting yelled at

They partied and we so glad Meagan had been caught

Drake looked over at Josh who was sitting on his bed "you want to sneak down to get some ice cream?"

"Yeah"

Before Josh could get out of bed Drake was at the door he ran to the stairs

His foot caught on a string tied across the stairs, he tripped. He let out a scream as he rolled down the stairs, his head bouncing off the wall several times he came to a stop at the bottom hitting his check on the side of the end table, then landing on the ground with a crack.

Meagan removed the wire and ran down "I got you Drake" she taunted Kicking his side

Drake didn't move he was lying flat on the ground.

"Nice Drake" she replied slapping his face hard he didn't move. He stayed in the same position he had landed.

"Come on Drake nice with the blood" she said again noticing Drake laying at an odd angle, on the ground. Josh ran down shortly after he heard the crash.

"Drake!" she yelled in a panic realizing he was not joking

Walter and Audrey came running down the stairs when they heard Meagan's scream of sheer panic

"Drake!" Audrey said running to him with Walter in tow.

"Drake!, can you hear me?" Walter called out as he shook the teen, but received no response.

Josh ran down the steps

"Drake!" he said noticing he had blood coming from his ears, nose and mouth

"Drake wake up Son" Walter said tapping his cheek gently

"Josh 911" Audrey told her

He nodded and ran to the phone he dialed 911

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted to get back at him for breaking his promise." She began to cry. "I didn't mean to hurt him!" she said looking at her brother his breathing was becoming worse he was wheezing. And gasping for air

"Drake hang in there son" Walter told him as he felt his pulse it was getting weaker

"Megan what did you do?" Josh asked as he comforted Drake

"I put a wire at the top of the stairs he wasn't supposed to fall and get hurt like that" she told everyone

"Megan your jokes are not funny when this happens" Walter told her

She nodded and wished she had never done it. She just wanted revenge for them finding her box.

"DRAKE!" Audrey said griped with fear as her son had stopped breathing her little boy wasn't breathing

Walter told Audrey he had a faint breath he was breathing shallow.

The paramedics came they shocked Drake as he had stopped breathing just as the paramedics came through the door. They rushed to his Side as Audrey called his name they put a tube down his throat and got him breathing. They stabilized him by putting on a neck collar and an IV in his hand and putting him on a backboard. They rushed him to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

this is a repost from another account thanks to all who have favored an reviewed

* * *

Walter and Audrey paced back and forth as Josh and Megan sat in some chairs Megan was still hoping it was all a joke. Josh kept glaring at Meagan she had gone too far this time.

"Nichols?" a doctor said coming out

"Yes how is Drake? Audrey asked

" hi I'm doctor Travis Your son is Stable, for now. To start off, his right arm is fractured in three places "

Walter nodded, he swallowed hard. "What else?"

"Drake suffered a cracked skull. He is very critical condition his ribs and kidneys are severely bruised he has internal bleeding possibly a lacerated liver."

"Is he going to be okay?" Meagan asked, looking at the doctor. she was feeling horrible for what she did and wanted to take it all back.

Dr. Whitman sighed again. "It's too soon to tell. He is unconscious. We're going to admit him to the ICU to keep him under observation."

"Can we see him?" Audrey asked, her voice shaking.

"I'll take you to the ER" he told the family .they followed.

"Before I take you in, there are a few things you need to know," Dr. Travis said, stopping them just outside the door. "We put Drake on a ventilator to preserve his breathing, so there is a tube in his throat, which will be a little bit scary. he has some serious sprain to his wrist. There is a bandage wrapped around his head, which looks intimidating. You will notice several tubes and wires. Do not be alarmed. "

"I'll give you a few moments with him before we take him into surgery. An ICU Doctor will be with you. Once he is administered to the ICU." He told them leaving.

They nodded and went into see Drake Audrey lifted her sons hand he was still pale looking

"Drake Mommy is here so is daddy and Josh , Meagan is here too we love you baby" Audrey told him kissing his hand

He was taken to the ICU where he could be assessed further.

The family made their way to the ICU.

They sat around Drake's bed side talking to him.

"Mr and Mrs Nichols?"

"Yes" Walter said turning to look at the doctor

"Come with me please" he told the two adults

"Josh stay with your brother" Walter told him

Josh nodded and took Audrey's seat and held on to his hand talking to him.

They followed the doctor to his office

"I'm doctor Jacobs I will be your sons doctor could you tell me what happened?" he asked

"Our daughter put a trip wire over our stairs and Drake tumbled" Audrey said taking hold of Walter's hand.

He nodded and spoke "What have you been told Drake's condition?" he asked, looking up from his papers.

Walter told him what the doctor had said

"Drake has indeed sustained a severe injury. We had hoped that it was a concussion, but his CT scan showed something much more serious." Here she paused, pulling out the scan and putting it on the light board behind his desk, using his pen to point out the injury to Drake's parents. "This is what we call a hemorrhage," he said, pointing to a certain area on the scan. "What that means is that a blood vessel in Drake's brain has ruptured, and is bleeding into his skull, putting pressure on his brain. Do you see this as well?"

They nodded

"Drake has also suffered a skull fracture"

He put up another one and explained it to them.

Audrey gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Her husband's fists were clenched as he struggled to keep control. He was livid with Meagan her pranks had gone way to far

"But you can fix it, right?" Walter asked, his voice griped with fear.

"They told us you would access him further."

Dr. Jacobs nodded " Yes we did , Drake is going to require emergency surgery, during which we'll go in and use incisions to drain the blood, attempting to relieve the pressure. However, there are risks involved with the surgery, risks you need to know."

"What kind of risks?" Audrey asked, still focused on the CT scan.

"There is a 10 percent chance that the surgery won't work, and that the pressure on Drake's brain will continue to increase. Eventually this would compress the blood flow from his brain to the rest of his body, causing his organs to shut down slowly."

Audrey's face had gotten even whiter, if that was possible. She gripped her husband's hand possessively, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She couldn't lose her baby boy. He had fought so hard as an infant and lived now this.

"There is also the possibility that even if it works, Drake could remain in a coma. He could also suffer memory loss, personality changes, loss of speech, loss of site , hearing loss, or paralysis. Unfortunately, we don't have much of a choice. Without the surgery, Drake's condition will deteriorate rapidly, until his body starts to shut down."

Audrey and Walter were shocked, Dr. Jacobs pulled out a paper and gave it to Walter

"I know this is a lot of information for you to swallow right now, and I know that you are worried about Drake. But I need you to sign this consent form now so we can take him up to surgery," he told them giving Walter a pen

They both signed the paper they had legally adopted each other's kids in case of emergencies

"Great," she said, filing the form back in the chart. "The surgery should take about 8 hours, and then Drake will be moved back into the ICU. We'll know by tomorrow how effective the operation was."

They nodded and went to see Drake and tell the kids. They were both afraid of losing Drake.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh's POV

We sat and waited for news my parents were scared I wanted to hurt Meagan but I figured she was hurting enough. She did this maybe this prank would teach her. We waited 8 hours seemed like 4 years I couldn't imagine my life without Drake. At first it had been ruff. But I considered him my best friend. He was a good brother. I had heard my parents say he could lose speech and other stuff I couldn't imagine Drake not playing his guitar and singing he had an incredible voice. I started to pace I glared at Meagan she was sitting in the corner her knees up to her chest mom and dad were pacing they hadn't spoken to her since they were at the house. It had been almost 9 1/2 hours we were worried

"Why won't they tell us anything" mom said as dad hugged her

"I'm sure they will give it time" dad told her I could tell he was worried too I think he felt Drake and Meagan were his kids too. I thought of them as my sibs. Well Drake not Meagan.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nichols?"

I looked at the doctor

"Is my brother okay?" I asked

"Is Drake going to make it?" Mom asked,

"I have good news, and bad news." The doctor said

"What's the good news?" dad asked,

"He made it through the surgery, and we think we managed to control all of the bleeding." he paused before continuing. "However, his heart stopped four times during the operation. We managed to bring him back each time, and we kept him on the ventilator which meant that he wasn't deprived of oxygen. Unfortunately, before in the ambulance his heart stopped they got him back. We arnt sure if there will be damage. This will most likely lengthen his recovery time"

I swallowed hard what did that mean was he still going to die?

"Is he going to be okay?" Mom asked

The doctor sighed again. "It's touch and go from here on out. If the surgery worked, he should be waking up within the week."

"If it didn't-?" mom asked, leaving the sentence hanging.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. Right now, we have to focus on the positive, which is that Drake is alive, and that he has a very good chance of pulling through."

"So he is okay?" Meagan asked her voice shook

"So far yes. You may go in and see him, Before you go in you will notice the following a,** Monitor screen** — a screen that displays the patient's heart rate, breathing, blood pressure, and intracranial pressure.** Head dressing** a bandage to keep the head injury or surgical incision clean and dry.**ICP monitor** — a small tube placed into or just on top of the brain through a small hole in the skull. It measures the amount of intracranial pressure inside the brain.**EKG lead wires** — wires connected to the chest with small patches that measure heart rate and rhythm.**Nasogastric tube** — a tube inserted through the nose and into the stomach that can be used to suction the stomach or provide liquid food into the stomach. **Endotracheal tube** — a tube inserted through Drake's mouth into the trachea to help with breathing and suctioning. **Intravenous catheter** (IV) and intravenous fluid — a flexible tube through which fluid, nutrients, and medicine are given.**Ventilator **a machine that helps with breathing or breathes completely for a patient. In Drake's case it is breathing for him.**Anti-embolism** stockings these are long white stockings which help prevent blood clots from forming in the legs.**Sequential compression stockings** these are plastic leg wraps that inflate and deflate to help prevent blood from pooling in the legs. And a **Foley catheter** — a drainage tube from the bladder that allows urine to be collected and measured."

"How long will he be connected to all of the machines?" Mom asked

"As long as he is in the coma" Dr. Jacobs told us. She had made an exception to let Meagan be in the ICU.

We went in to see Drake

They had told us what to expect I was freaked out by it all

Mom let out a small cry as did Meagan. I hope she feels so guilty for this

Mom stayed with him he had stopped breathing twice last night. And had 3 seizures I stood at the doorway the next day as I watched him breath or the machines breath for him. Meagan just sat outside of the room.

I took a breath and walked in sat down I took his hand and started talking to him. I hated seeing him like this. So frail and weak looking

Dad came in and sat with him for a bit.

5 days passed we ate and slept at the hospital no one left.

Drake remained the same he hadn't become worse he hadn't become better either.

Walter's POV

I sat in the room holding Drake's hand. I loved him like I loved Josh. I rubbed his hand gently when I had married Audrey she had told me what her husband had done he had emotionally abused Drake and treated Meagan like a princess giving her gifts right in front of Drake and making a big deal out of it . Not showing any love towards him or anything. I was proud of Drake for different reasons than Josh. He had helped Josh with confidence, he was good with music every time he played or won an award for it I was proud and I let him know. He was a good kid. I talked to him telling him how proud of him I was.

"Walter the doctor wants to run some tests" Audrey said walking in

"Be right back Kiddo" I told him

We sat outside and waited

"Drake is a good kid" I told her

"I know" she replied as she put her head on my shoulder I gave her a kiss.

We sat on a couch outside of the room.

We stood as the doctor came out

"I have some bad news"


	4. Chapter 4

Audrey POV

"Is Drake alright?" I asked

"Well he has yet to take a breath on his own. His brain function, according to the EEG, is limited, and he's not responding to any stimuli. We've tried voice commands, pain, everything. He's too deep in the coma to respond to anything."

"Is there anything you can do?"I asked, as my voice choked.

"I'm afraid not. We can wait it out a little bit longer, but it doesn't look hopeful. We need to seriously consider the options here."

"What options?" I asked holding onto Walter tighter I knew what they were thinking.

"We can wait it out, but the longer Drake remains unconscious there less of a chance he has of regaining consciousness. If he goes downhill, or if his heart stops, we can try to resuscitate him, but chances are that, if that happens, he won't recover. The best thing to do is consider signing a DNR or taking him off life support."

"What does that mean?" Walter half-shouted, as I heard gasps I turned to see Megan and Josh

"Do Not Resuscitate. It means that if anything happens to Drake, if his heart stops or if he stops breathing, we won't do anything to try to resuscitate him. No heroic measures. We'd take him off the ventilator and let go. He may begin to breathe on his own, but he may also go the other way."

"You mean just let him die?" Megan gasped, her eyes getting wide.

he nodded.

I started to sob I fell to my knees Walter hugged me. As I shook my head it was not going to happen. I would not take my child off life support . he was in there and I knew it. I was not going to kill my son

Meagan's POV

I walked into Drake's room this was my entire fault I would be the one that killed him. I would feel like a piece of me would be gone. I felt like that now. I played tricks on the boob. But I loved him. I looked up to him. He was so gifted with his music. I started to cry.

I took his hand.I watched as his chest moved up and down the ventilator breathed for him he was still breathing . I knew he was in there I wanted my brother back.

"Drake I love you. I know I can be a brat. Drakie don't die please fight I need you. Mom, Dad and Josh need you " I told him kissing his cheek I then spoke in a loud whisper

_"FIGHT DRAKE FIGHT AND COME BACK TO US,DRAKE I AM SO SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU" _ I said squeezing his hand. Hoping he would squeeze it back. He didn't.

I started to cry. Josh pulled me into a hug.

"I think he for gives you mags"

I nodded and hugged him for a while

"Do you think they are going to pull the plug?" I asked

"I hope not" he told me kissing the top of my head.

Josh's POV

"Drakie?" I asked finally he would flip if he was called Drakie

"He doesn't like it. Josh he wasn't supposed to fall down the steps it wasn't supposed to hurt him"

I held onto Meagan and let her sob. I was still angry with her but she was truly sorry. Her actions and words showed it.

"Mags give me some time with Drake "

Meagan nodded and gave Drake a kiss before leaving

I sat down.

"Hey Drake, uh I don't know if you can hear me I love you Drake. I never had friends then I met you and well you became my friend and helped me think better of myself. You're a great brother. I wouldn't trade you" I told him. I watched and listened to the machine breath for him and the heart monitor. I sighed and spoke again" Drake you're my brother and no matter what happens you will always be my brother. Come back to us okay? You have had enough of a nap" I said rubbing his hand gently

Walter's POV

"Mr. and Mrs. Nicolas I called you in here to discuss signing the DNR"

"I told you no." Audrey said

"You can't expect us to let our son die" I yelled

The doctor gave me the papers

"I'm not signing it," Audrey said loudly, glaring at the doctor

"what if it's really time to let him go?" the doctor asked us

"Let him go? He is 16! He has his entire life ahead of him!" Audrey yelled at the doctor

"You don't want him to suffer do you?" he said

"No I don't want to watch my son die he just turned 16 he has so much more to live for?"

"What if he's like this forever? What if he never wakes up?" Dr. Oliver said

"And what if he does?" I asked

"We don't know that he will." The doctor told us

"And we'll never know if we just let him die!" Audrey told him I know she was getting angry I patted her knee to calm her down.

"Okay try this on What if Drake wakes up , he can't walk? , Talk, he can't feed himself, or take care of himself? Do you want that to happen?" he asked us he was starting to get on my nerves

"However Drake is we will still love him and take care of him" I told him

"What if he wakes up and he's perfectly fine?" Audrey yelled back.

"if he doesn't do you really want to take that chance? " he asked us again

"Yes he is my son" Audrey told him" I will accept him no matter how he is. I will not KILL my son" she said again with the word kill being loud I think she got her point across when I saw him shake his head.

"Do you have children?" I asked

"No"

We both nodded and looked at her with a hotty look

"I'll give it two more days and we will talk again"

"No we won't" Audrey told him as we walked out of his took the papers from me and ripped them up and threw them in the trash.

I nodded I was satisfied she was too.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh's POV

It was Saturday I was at the hospital the doctor tried to talk to mom and dad again it had been two days. They still wouldn't budge. I was glad. They sat Meagan and I down and told them what could happen.

We cried. Meagan and I decided we had to talk to him.

I looked at Meagan

"Drake Listen to Mags and I we don't know if you can hear us but we are going to speak to you" I began

"The doctor wants to take you off of life support" Meagan said

"Drake you have to come back to us you have to" I told him

"We need you" we said in unison

"Drake please" I said holding his hand

"Come on Drakie" Meagan said taking his other hand

We heard a noise and looked at each other we hopped back

Meagan ran to get the doctor and mom and dad.

"Drake stay with us please Drake please I begged" not letting go of his hand. I didn't know if he had stopped breathing or what. I was scared.

My parents returned with Meagan and a nurse

"Is he okay?" mom asked

The nurse smiled at us "He triggered the vent"

We all looked at each other

"He-what?" we all asked almost in unison

"Triggered the vent. It means he took a breath on his own." She told

"So that's good?" mom asked tentatively, gripping dad's hand tightly.

The nurse nodded. "I just have to page to his doctor, he will be here in a minute to tell you more."

"Oh, thank you God," mom breathed, turning to dad and burying her face against his neck. Dad hugged her tightly, placing a hand on the back of her head as they stood there. I gave Meagan a hug and put my arm around her.

Minutes later, Drakes doctor appeared at the door,

"Jackie are you sure?" He asked

"He triggered the vent," the nurse said, rechecking Drake's vitals.

"Really?" The doctor walked over to the bed, checking Drake's breathing. "His breath sounds are good," he observed, nodding. "He's breathing almost completely on his own."

"Does this mean he's waking up?" mom asked, looking to the doctor.

"No it means he is out of the woods"

We all nodded. And gave each other hugs

Audrey's POV

I sat at Drake's bedside, gripping his hand and talking to him quietly. Walter was on the other side holding his other hand . Josh and Meagan were on either side of us as well we were trying to wake him up

I looked at Walter as I felt a slight pressure on my had Drake was holding it

"Dad he is holding your hand" Meagan observed

"Mom he is holding yours" Josh replied

"Drake?" I said, looking at Drake's face. "Drake, it's mom. Open your eyes if you can hear me." I said standing as I watched his face.

"Meagan get a nurse" Walter told her

"Drakie sweet heart, wake up," I said rubbing his arm.

Drake's eyelids fluttered

"Drake, come on sweetie," I coaxed, tightening my grip on his hand.

His eyelids fluttered once more, before slipping open to reveal his brown eyes. Josh and Walter shrieked with happiness, as I started crying happily.

"Oh Drakie," I whispered, kissing his forehead. Drake's eyes were darting around the room as he tried to gather his surroundings, unable to talk because of the breathing tube. Walter, Josh and I continued to speak to him. I could tell form the look on his face he was in pain. I wasn't sure if it was his head or what. He looked confused.

Dr. Jacobs walked in he walked to Drake's bed I moved out of the way

"Drake, I need you to focus on me, okay?" he called, snapping her fingers over Drake's head. "Focus."

His eyes shifted towards her, confusion evident.

"Good boy. My name is ," he began, speaking slowly and clearly. "You're in the hospital. There is a tube in your throat to help you breathe, but we're going to take that out right now, okay? Blink once if you understand."

Drake obeyed

We moved aside

Josh's POV

"Okay, I'm going to grab the tube. I need you to take a deep breath on the count of three, and then blow out as hard as you can. Okay?" the doctor told him

Drake blinked again.

"Alright. One…two…three!" he quickly pulled the tube out, leaving Drake coughing . I felt for him

"Slow, deep breaths," the doctor told him, fastening an oxygen mask on his face and pulling the top half of his bed upright so that Drake was sitting up.

Drake nodded, leaning his head against the pillow. He reached up to pull the mask off

"Not yet you keep that on" he told Drake I smiled at him.

"Now, Drake I need to ask you a few questions and a few tests" the doctor said

Drake nodded

"What is today's date?" He asked motioning us not to say a word. he removed the oxygen mask from his face and put in a nasal tube

. "I-I d-don't k-know," Drake told her.

The doctor paused, clearly worried. "Do you know your name?"

"n-n-n-n-o-o-o he replied. We all looked at each other

"Drake you don't know who you are or who they are?"

He shook his head

Mom chocked back a sob

"Honey Your Drake Parker your 16, I'm your mom this is your Dad, your brother Josh and sister Meagan" mom told him

"H-h-h-hi "Drake said

Dr. Jacobs was holding his finger in front of Drake I watched as his eyes followed it he wrote things down.

"Your reflexes are good," He said aloud, taking out a small pointed instrument. he flipped the blanket off of Drake's legs, gently pricking his left leg. "Can you feel this?"

Drake nodded, he moved to the other leg. "This?' Drake nodded again

"Motor sensation is intact." He said scribbling on the chart was that good?

I watched as he made his way to the side of the bed. "Alright, the last thing I need you to do is stand up for me." He told Drake

Drake nodded, and Dr. Jacobs helped him out of bed, "Take it easy," she advised, stopping Drake as he came to sit at the edge of the bed. "I want you to stand up very slowly. I'm going to take the IV pole and come around behind you. Do not move after you stand up, do you understand?"

Drake nodded, and Dr. Jacobs gently lifted him to his feet, taking the IV pole and standing behind him, ready to offer his support.

"Alright, I want you to take a few steps toward the door, but slowly. If you feel like you can't handle it, just tell me and we can finish this later." Drake nodded again.

"S-s-s-sit c-c-c-cant" Drake said

The doctor helped him back in bed Drake wasn't able to walk. Without help she said he would probably need leg braces and crutches.. And motioned mom and dad to talk to him.

We started talking to him.

"what did they say "I asked

"He told us several parts of Drake's brain were affected. They will know how badly with time. He's going to require intensive speech and physical therapy in the future; you will be moved to another room. Tomorrow." Mom told him

Drake looked at his sheets dad rubbed his back.

"s-s-s-s-s-o-o-o-o-r-r-r-y-y I –i—i-I d-d-d-d-d-d-o-o-o-n-n-n-t-t-t- r-r-r-r-r-e-e-e-e-m-m-m-me-e-ember

y-y-y-you" he said

"That's okay son" dad told him.

We all nodded. I was thinking of ways to trigger his memory I was sure everyone else was too.

He whispered some thing to dad

"We will talk about that in the morning get some rest"

He nodded and fell asleep. Dad told us it was about the Foley catheter and NG tube. I nodded I wouldn't like them either. I smiled I was glad he was awake. However it would be a long recovery. But we would stick together and be there for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Drake's POV

I sat in a wheelchair by my bed the two days later I felt bad that I couldn't remember my family. They seemed real loving. I was tired I had therapy on my legs I still hadn't been able to walk without assistance, so I was fitted with leg braces I was able to walk with help of the leg braces and arm crutches. I felt stupid for not remembering things like the easy stuff. I was learning to do a lot of things over again. Like reading and writing, and getting my brain to recognize how to walk. I wondered how I fell down the stairs. I asked my dad he told me I tripped. I nodded I was happy to have the tube out of my nose and the catheter gone. Those were just too gross.

"How'd it go?" my doctor asked, walking over to me I couldn't remember his name. So I never called him anything. My PT was cool I think his name was Kevin or Kelvin, or was it Kyle? Well something with a K.

I looked at the ground I just wanted to get in bed.

"It'll get easier. Where're your parents?" he asked

I shrugged he made me talk but I didn't want to.

Dr. Jacobs nodded. "How about we get you back into bed?"

I nodded She stood beside me and helped me stand slowly. She helped me to bed, allowing me to sit. He pulled his stethoscope from his pocket, listening to my breathing,

" Everything looks good so far, all things considered. How do you feel." He said as he removed the leg braces.

I shrugged he nodded at me and patted my shoulder

I nodded and fell asleep.

5 days had passed I was still walking with crutches I had ones that fit on my arms. My walking was not improving. however my reading was. I could read again I was happy. I didn't feel so stupid anymore. And I was able to go home.

"Hi Drake"

"Ready to go home?" Dr. Jacobs asked me

I shook my head.

I-I_I d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-don-n-n-nt-t-t k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-now t-t-t-t-t-t-them" I said truthfully I was afraid to go with them. It was different in the hospital but to leave with strangers freaked me out.

, Dr Jacobs walked over to me , he had his stethoscope in his hand He placed it against my chest underneath the gown it was cold

"Deep breath," he instructed, listening intently. I obeyed I hopes this would let me go home he did it a few more times

"i-i-i-i-i-i-is m-m-m-y b-b-b-b-b-b-bret-t-ting o-o-o-kay?" I asked.

"Everything looks good," he told me as , he looked at my chart. "I'm going to take your IV out now." He pulled a band aid from his pocket and pulled up the tape holding the needle down. he pulled it out. I winced a bit glad to have that thing gone. He put a band aid on my hand where the needle had been.

Dr. Jacobs nodded, smiling. "I'll just have a nurse bring in a wheelchair, and we're just about set." he walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my mom for a moment. Mom walked over and kissed my head

I smiled at her she seemed really loving. I felt nervous with her. She felt like a stranger

Dr Jacobs came back pushing a wheelchair. I watched as he gave my mom some papers.

"Discharge papers. All of his care instructions are there"

Mom nodded

I got into the wheel chair another nurse came and pushed me mom got me in the car.

I was in the front seat I felt so scared to be going home.

Went I got in the door they hugged me. It was over whelming.

I sat on the couch

"Are you okay sweetie?" mom asked as she walked over to me sitting down brushing my hair from my forehead in a motherly gesture.

"M-mom th-there's s-so much I d-don't r-remember. Wh-what if I n-never r-r-r-rememb-b-b-ber?"

"Drake, you just have to believe in yourself. We will be there every step of the way."

I started to cry my mom pulled me into a hug.

"I-I f-feel s-so st-stupid," I sobbed, wrapping my arms around her in hug.

"Drake, you're not stupid," mom said,. "You're not stupid at all."

"I-I f-f-f-f-e-e-e-eel l-l-l-lik-k-k-ke i-it I c-c-cant s-s-ss-p-eak , o-o-o-or w-w-w-w-walk" I sobbed

Mom rubbed my back

"Id-d-d- d-don't r—r-r-r-re-e-e-emember w-w-w-w-what's i-i-i-i-i-i-m-m-mportamt"

My mom pulled me away from her

"Drake you have been though a lot and have overcome most of it. You will remember we just have to let take some time." She told me rubbing my back.

I wanted to remember they were so kind and loving. I closed my eyes to remember I just couldn't something was there it was almost like my heart ached pieces of my heart were missing. I somehow knew it was memories of them.

Two weeks passed my memory still hadn't come back I wanted to remember so bad they tried so hard to help me. One day after PT I saw a guitar by the door it looked familiar I asked them about it Josh told me it was mine. I played guitar? Josh suggested I try it. I nodded and picked it up

I took a breath

Josh POV

Drake took a breath and started to sing

"I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
I found a way, I found a way  
I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
I found a way, I found a way  
If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realize (Ooh Ooh...)  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find (Ooh Ooh...)  
Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around

Now that I know that anything is possible  
I found a way, I found a way  
No one can break what is so unbreakable  
I found a way, I found a way  
If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around"

I was shocked I couldn't believe he remembered that his memory was there somewhere

Drake's POV

I looked at every ones faces

"D-d-d-did I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- s-s-s-s-s-some t-t-t-t-thing w-w-w-w-w-wrong ?" I asked

"No honey we just are shocked you wrote that song ." Mom told me

I was shocked I wrote it

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i- d-d-d-d-d-d-did?"

They all nodded

"do you know why?"

I shook my head

"you wrote it when your father and Josh first moved in after we married"

"C-c-c-c-c-c-cool" I said smiling "I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I -r-r-re-e-e-emember-d-d s-s-s-s-s-some t-t-t-t-thing" I said again

My mom smiled and hugged me so did my dad and Josh

"Drake we are so proud of you" mom said

I nodded and told them I wanted to go to bed

I went to bed. I started dreaming things like different things. I awoke and went to get out of bed. I fell to the ground.

"Drake?" Josh said climbing down from the higher bed and turning on the light.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his arm around me

"S-s-s-s-s-soul m-m-m-man" I said

"Yes we did sole man together" he told me as he helped me to the couch. He put in the video of the talent show. I dreamt that

" t-t-t-t-t-they w-w-w-were k-k-k-k-ki-i-ising" I said

"Yeah I was moping the floor"

"w-w-w-w-w-why?" I asked

" I like to clean?" Josh told me

I nodded and smile creped across my face

"M-m-m-m-miss N-n-n-Nancy" I said

"Yeah you were going to tell everyone"

"D-d-d-did I-I-I-I-?"

"Think" Josh told me

"C-c-c-cant "

Josh told me

I smiled at him it was all coming back in a flash. It was overwhelming how quick my memory was coming back.

'When did you start to remember?" Josh asked me

"A-a-a-a-after I p-p-p-p-pl-layed the guitar. I-i-i- d-d-d-d-dreamed a-a-a-ab-bout it"

"Drake?"

I looked at him

"Dude I don't want to sound weird but I love you"

"S-s-s-s-a-a-a-a-m-m-m-me" I told him

"Give Joshy a hug"

I smiled and gave him a hug. And tossed a baseball at him he ducked it hit the window and smashed it.

"See cat like reflexes " he joked as we started to wrestle

"N-n-n-nice j-j-j-j-job" I told him

As we were laughing and wrestling

"Drake ,Josh it is 3:00am" dad said walking in with mom

Josh tapped me

I picked up a piece of paper and wrote is Meagan still grounded for the receipts and gave it to my mom

She screeched and hugged me

"You remembered?" she said kissing me

"He said after he played the guitar and then he told me he dreamed about the talent show and about the prank we pulled on Meagan" Josh told them

Walter hugged me as well.

We had a happy moment. I was so happy I remembered them. It felt good.

"Who broke the window?" Dad asked

I pointed to Josh.

"H-h-h-h-he h-h-h-h-h-has b-b-bad r-r-r-re-e-ef-f-f-fflexes "

We all laughed

Walter got the duct tape and duct taped the window

Dad helped me back into bed we said good night. I fell asleep dreaming of all the good things in my life. I was thankful I had my memories back.


	7. Chapter 7

Drake's POV

I was at the hospital getting a MRI. I was positioned on the table. I had an IV for a bit of a sedative. I didn't need it. They said I did. I was feeling very sleepy. I think that was the point.

"Now Drake remember to lay still" the nurse told me like I was an idiot I hated how people talked to me like I was slow. I had a brain injury I wasn't retarded

I got the MRI Josh and I were sitting down. In the waiting area. I wasn't talking to Meagan she had no clue I had my memory back. I wasn't going to tell her.

"W-w-w-why d-d-d-d-d-do t-t-t-hey t-t-t-tell u-u-u-u-u-us?" I asked

"Duno lets go for a walk"

I followed Josh I felt like I wasn't improving I was still dragging my legs and they hurt.

The nurse walked up with mom and dad.

"Everything looks good"

I looked at Josh

"Dad he has been having leg pain"

"How long ?" Dad asked helping me sit in a chair

"F-f-f-f-f-for a-a-a-a-a- w-w-i-ile" I told them

"That is common " she told us speaking to me like I was an idiot.

I hit Josh he nodded

"He isn't a baby you don't have to talk down to him" Josh snapped I nodded my head in improvement giving a hotty look

"Boys" Mom scolded

Josh and I snickered

"Let's go boys"

We got to the car

"Dad can we get some ice cream?" Josh asked

"yeah why not"

I slapped hands with Josh I liked not having Meagan in my life.

I was at the table ignoring Meagan , still not talking to her .No one let on I had my memory back.

I carried around a notepad it was so much easier than talking.

I was on the couch sleeping I had PT on my legs and arm I was exhausted after every PT session and I hated the speech therapist she talked to me like I was a 2 year old.

Meagan talked to me I still pretended like I didn't know her Josh thought it was funny. I did too.

"Hi son"

I nodded at my dad.

"Drake you need to talk to Meagan"

"Iiiit iiiis hhhhheeerrrr ffffault" I told him

" I know that Drake"

"Then his answer is no" Josh told dad.

I had refused to go to PT for my speech so we worked at home I was getting better however my walking wasn't getting any better.

"Drake can you feel your legs?" dad asked Helping me into bed or Josh's bed I couldn't get up into mine yet.

"yyeah, its like they are ttthere but my brain doesn't want tttthem ttto work"

"Tough huh?" Josh asked

"yeah"

"your speech has improved" Mom said walking in

"Now JJusst mmy walking" I said

"It will come."

I nodded

"Night boys"

"Night" we said

I was sitting at the table with my tutor the next day I had a head ache I kept telling her. She kept telling me to focus.

"Drake focus"

"M-m-my h-h-head hhhurtts" I told her

"Don't give me that now finish this"

"Nnnno mmmy hhhead hhhurtts" I told her pushing the books aside.

"Drake work now" she told me. Pushing the book back to me

I saw my dad come into the house.

"Drake what's wrong?" He asked dropping his brief case and running to my side and putting his arm around my shoulders. I had remembered things so I was going back to my old school work. Wasn't so easy. I got headaches and the tutor never believed me she kept pushing me and making me do things.

"Nnnno mmmy hhhead hhhurtts aaand ssshe is yyelling aaat mmme" I told him as I rubbed it

"You can't believe him he is one of those kids that try to get out of things I know his type" she told dad coldly.

"Laren ,He had a severe brain injury so when he says he has a headache I believe him." Walter told her rubbing my back

"I quit" she said getting her stuff together and walking out the door

"bbye bbye " I told her

"Drake lets go to the ER and see about your headache"

I nodded the doctor told me it was common she gave me some medication. 2 weeks passed my speech was better I didn't stutter my walking was still a work in progress. I had started walking using the bars I fell a few times but wasn't getting better. They tried me on a treadmill with a harness and said I could work up to the bars again. I was trying real hard to walk on my own.

Josh and I were sitting on the couch Meagan was spending a lot of time trying to jar my memory. It was funny we had some good laughs over it.

We all had decided this was a good time to get her back. Mom and dad were sitting on the chairs beside the couch .

"Hi guys" Meagan said

"Hi Meagan " Mom said

"Drake do you remember me yet?"

"Sorry, I don't " I told her biting my lip I could hear Josh stifling in laughter

"Mom, dad, how come Drake remembers you but not me?"

" We don't know the doctor said it is common" Dad said keeping a straight face

She was really buying this

"Drake do you remember anything about me?"

I pretended to think

"No I'm sorry" I told her biting my lip

We played her along a little bit more it was fun.

She tried lots of things to try to get me to remember her. I latterly had to bite my tongue. I remembered everything she said.

She got herself into trouble for some of the stuff she said. Oh I wanted to tell her busted. But I kept my mouth shut

We all did. I would tell her eventually I had to let her stew a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

I was at PT with dad

"I did it I walked" I said as I had walked using the parallel bars. After a few times of falling I got back up and did it again until I got it and I had

Dad hugged me "Drake that is awesome "

"Awsome Job" Kevin said slapping my hand he was cool he was my PT he didn't let me give up.

I went a few more times using the bars I was getting better and better

I wanted to try walking without the bars . So Kevin got me a walker walked I had done it I had walked it had been 2 months since my injury and I walked without the crutches. Next he removed the leg braces and got me to walk with the walker again I was determent to walk out today without the leg braces and crutches. After a few more hours I had accomplished it

I hugged my dad again. He told me he was so proud of me. I was so proud of myself too.

Kevin said I would need more PT but I was walking I could walk. I walked with a bit of a limp but I could walk I did it. I was able to walk out of the hospital for the first time since my injury I couldn't wait to get home.

"Drake you need to talk to Meagan" Dad said as we were driving home

"Yeah I won't tell her about us pranking her"

"I think she has learnt her lesson"

"Will you and mom believe Josh and I ?"

"Yes, We are very sorry about that I didn't realize she was devious like that"

"She is like Frank"

"You don't call him dad?"

"No you're the only father I really know Frank wasn't there for me. He treated me like garbage. When I was 5 I had to have like 5 surgeries on my leg after I broke it. I was in the hospital for 2 months he never came once."

"Sorry Drake your mother told me about that. "

" Even PT he never came my mom had to" I told him

We were silent I broke the silence

"Dad thanks. I know I don't always call you dad, but you're the best father. You take the time to come to stuff and listen to me and take me to PT and you stay. You support me when I play my music and you take the time to listen to what I play. Also You and mom didn't give up on me"

"Drake I love you like a son. I know when you call me Walter you still think of me as a father. I am very proud of you. I saw the look of determination in your eyes. I'm proud you're my son"

I smiled "I'm proud to call you dad, Were you going to pull the plug on me?"

"We knew you were still alive. We wouldn't have given up on you."

"I know I heard what you said when I was in the coma. Those words meant a lot"

Dad smiled at me

"So would you all still love me if I was a vegetable?"

"Yes we were praying you wouldn't be. But if you had we would have dealt with it"

I nodded as dad pulled up into the drive way.

We got out of the car

And started to walk up the drive way I stopped him

"I love you dad" I told him

"I love you too Drake" he told me puling me into a hug

I nodded and walked inside

I saw my mom sitting on the couch

"Hi honey" Dad said kissing mom

"How did it go?"

I walked to my mom

"Drake your walking without crutches and leg braces"

"Yeah"

My mom hugged me and kissed me. She looked at Dad and I and smiled.

"Talk to Meagan" mom told me as Dad nodded

"I will ,Where is she?" I asked"

"By the pool with Josh. We have to tell her the truth" Mom said

"Okay I'm going to go change into my swim trunks then talk to Meagan

I changed and went out to the pool.

"Hi" I said sitting by Meagan

"Hi Drake"

"So what is up?" I asked noticing Josh's shocked look as I had walked by him I nodded at him as I sat by Meagan

"Drake you have to remember me you have to"

"How's is the grounded life.?"

"You do remember?" she said hugging me

"Yeah like 4 weeks ago I didn't want to tell you everyone played along to teach you

A lesson"

"When?" she asked hugging me

"That night after I remembered I found away and played it"

"I put the guitar by the door"

"Thanks it helped me remember"

"Wait did you walk out here?" Meagan asked as we both stood

"Yeah I can walk now" I told her as I gave her a hug

"Drake that's awesome"Meagan told me

I nodded and

Josh gave me a brotherly hug

I picked up Meagan threw her in and dove in

Josh jumped i

Audrey POV

I looked out the window to see them playing in the pool being kids.

Drake still had a long ways to go but he had had come far since the accident. I smiled I was so proud of my son. He was a fighter. I hoped Meagan learnt a lot we did . we would defiantly believe the boys more often and second judge things Meagan said or did. I was so happy to see Drake improving.

Walter pulled me into a hug we kissed

The kids continued to play and joke around as Walter and I shared a moment together. This accident had brought all of us closer together.

Finished sorry it the ending is Chezzy but I wasn't sure how to end it.


End file.
